The 2014 American Society of Neurorehabilitation (ASNR) conference is planned for November in Washington DC, in conjunction with the Society for Neuroscience meeting (SfN). The mission of the ASNR conference is to bring together individuals interested in basic, translational, and clinical research in neurorehabilitative for an efficient exchange of ideas, current results, and input from other fields. Individuals who typicall attend the meeting are clinician-scientists from the fields of neurology, physiatry, neuropsychology, physical, speech and occupational therapy, as well as neuroscientists performing both basic and clinical research. The ASNR has the advantage of attracting a broader audience of scientifically oriented clinicians and their colleagues, as well as of neuroscientists deeply interested in translational work. We expect approximately 150- 350 attendees, both professionals and trainees from the disciplines described above. The Program format proposed 2014 conference program is a two-day conference; the first day will be a single-track format of invited speakers, covering topics translational or clinical in nature and neuroscience methodologies of interest to the broader ASNR audience. The second day's meeting interdigitated with the Translational and Computational Motor Control SfN Satellite, which has a much sharper focus on the neuroscience of motor control. Two keynote award addresses will be followed by a program developed by which consisted of a series of competitively selected presentations given by trainees of various motor control labs. A concurrent program on the afternoon of the second day will be held to discuss neurorehabilitation clinical trial proposals. This U13 application requests $6,000 to support audio-visual expenses and cost of travel for non-ASNR member speakers.